


Time to Catch Up...

by Angels767



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, LoVE smut, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels767/pseuds/Angels767
Summary: It's been months since Warden Alistair has seen his love and, now that they are together again, he wants to make up for lost time...Even if it means using the Inquisitor's spare desk.~NSFW warning~





	Time to Catch Up...

Atrina tapped on the desk with her nail as she stared down at the map. What was the best course of action? They barely got the Orlesian Wardens under control before the Inquisitor had started making plans to actually fight Corypheus.

 _Alistair asked for my advice and I'm not sure what to give..._ Atrina bit her lip in thought. She had always been the one in charge out of the two of them and, now that it was Alistair that the Orlesian Wardens looked to, he looked to her for help.

She barely registered the door to the office opening as her thoughts were focused on what the plan should be. The tapping of her finger on the desk increased as she grew more frustrated.

A hand slipped around her waist from behind, causing her to tense and jump slightly. A soft chuckle rumbled in her ear. “I've still got it.”

Turning her head slightly she glared at Alistair as he just looked amused at her. “It only happens when I'm in deep thought,” she said with a humph as she crossed her arms over her chest.

His arm tightened around her waist and she was pulled back against his chest. “Hmm, and what has my love so deep in thought?” he asked as he snuggled his face into the nape of her neck.

A light scoff left her as she tried to ignore the shiver that went through her. “ _Your_ Wardens, of course.”

He mimicked her scoff. “They're not _my_ Wardens... I was just the one left holding the bag,” he murmured before kissing her neck lightly. The hairs on his chin tickled her skin.

She felt herself growing warm, her body starting to tingle at his touch. “Whether you like it or not, love, they're yours.”

“Well, we'll figure something out,” he said as he moved his nose up her neck to her ear. “There's no need to stress about it right now,” he murmured in her ear, causing her to start relaxing in his arms, her eyes closing.

Suddenly she felt part of her uniform loosen. Looking down she saw that the front of her tabard was undone and almost hanging open, with her breast strap peeking through. She felt herself heat up in embarrassment as she moved to close it. “Alistair--”

He grabbed her hands and pinned them to her waist, keeping her from closing it. “Oh, please, there's no one in here with us,” he teased before nipping at her neck.

She struggled in his arms, but his strength kept her from moving. “I'm in the _middle_ of helping _you_!”

“And I'm eternally grateful,” he said as he slipped a hand into her uniform, successfully opening it more. His fingers touched her skin and she felt goosebumps rise all over. “But, my dear, I need your help with something much more... _urgent_.” He pressed her closer to his body, just enough to where she could feel a bump in his trousers.

Her heart beat quickened and her breathing hitched a little. Mentally she groaned.  _Why does he do this to me? I've been wanting to jump him since I saw him when I got here, but I'm supposed to be the responsible one... Fine, I'll just make him work for it._  “Alistair, _no_!” she said as she pushed away from him. “We can do this--”

He quickly turned her body around to face him and pinned her to the desk. “I haven't seen you... in _months_ ,” he said slowly as his copper brown eyes bore into her. She could see the love and lust swimming in his eyes. “I've _missed_ you, Atrina...” he whispered as he brought a hand to her cheek.

The loving look in his eyes was enough to make her melt into his touch. She held his hand that was pressed to her cheek. “I've missed you too...”

He smiled softly at her. “Good...” He kissed her forehead and then her cheeks, before her nose. He kissed her lips for a moment before moving down to her neck.

Atrina shivered as he pushed back her top to reveal her shoulder. “Alistair, _please_ , I'm trying to think,” she pleaded weakly as she pushed him away. He pouted as she turned her back to him as she worked on fixing her top. “I promise, we can have sex later.”  _Wonder if I pushed too far?_

He slipped a hand around her hips and, before she knew what he was doing, undid her pants. A gasp left her as he slipped his hand inside her smallclothes. She grabbed his wrist to pull his hand out, but he pinned her to the desk again, his hand remaining. Before she could voice her 'objections', his finger slipped in between her center. Her breath hitched once more as she felt his chest rumble slightly.

He let out a low chuckle. “Oh-hoho... looks like someone _did_ miss me,” he whispered, his voice sounding lower than usual as his lips remained by her ear. His finger circled her clit slowly, teasing her, making her become more wet.

“A-Alistair...” she whimpered a little, feeling her resolve crumble. Her body tensed when she felt his fingers start to rub her clit, making the tingling sensation she felt earlier grow stronger.

“Yeeees, A-trii-na?” he said her name slowly, causing her to moan a little.

She really regretted ever letting him know that _that_ was a turn on. “...I hate you...” she mumbled before a louder gasp left her when he slipped a finger inside of her.

He kissed her temple gently. “No you don't, darling,” he whispered as he slipped his free hand up to her jaw. Turning her head towards him, he locked his lips with hers as his fingers moved quickly.

She moaned into the kiss as her hips pressed into his hand. Feeling another finger slip in, she pulled away from his lips and flung her head back against his shoulder. His lips moved down her neck, kissing and biting at her flesh.

Her hips started to move with his hand as she bit her bottom lip to try and suppress the little cries of pleasure that wanted to escape. Another finger slipped in, causing her to gasp and whimper. “Th-three..?” she breathed out. “You've never done three...”

He only replied by flexing his fingers inside her, causing her to whimper loudly.

She hardly noticed when he pulled down her breast strap, but she definitely noticed when he started massaging her breast. A moan left her as he squeezed her breast tightly before she started to try to bend over when his fingers picked up in speed.

He groaned into her shoulder as he tightly pressed her body against him. He rubbed his crotch against her, causing her to let out a breathy giggle. Pulling his hand from her trousers, she let out a gasp that turned into a moan at the sudden loss of pleasure. She braced herself against both him and the desk, her legs shaking.

Without a word from him, Alistair tossed the map off the desk and quickly took off everything else that had been on it. He ignored her when she protested, only pausing when she pulled on his arm.

“Alistair! We _can't_!” she whispered pleadingly. “This isn't our desk! It's the Inquisitor's--”

“That she has so _kindly_ allowed us to use at _our_ leisure,” he stated before he turned her around. He pulled the pins out of her hair, causing it to cascade onto her shoulders. He ran his fingers through her hair, noticing the difference in length. “...You've cut it.”

Feeling nervous she put her hands on his chest and played with one of the clasps on his tabard. “It was... getting to be too much of a hassle... A-and I figured it would have grown more by the time you returned to me.”

“...I was wondering where your braid was,” he mumbled, causing her to laugh softly. “There's your laugh...” He pressed his forehead against hers as he gazed at her lovingly. “Not that that was particularly funny or anything.”

She playfully rolled her eyes before kissing his lips. It turned more passionate when he grabbed her head with his other hand, all ten of his fingers getting tangled in her hair. Their tongues met without even asking permission.

She took his bottom lip in between hers, nibbling and sucking on it as he pressed his body further against hers. Her fingers undid the buttons and straps on his tabard before pushing back the material.

He chuckled breathlessly against her lips as her hands roamed his chest. “I see someone's eager now.”

“You're the one who got me hot and bothered,” she murmured as she took her lips to his neck. “I still say we should take this to the bedroom... Someone might hear us...” She bit his neck and smirked when his breath hitched.

“Darling, I don't think we will make it there,” he said as he grabbed her waist before lifting her onto the desk.

She paused in scooting up on the desk. “Wait, the door--”

“Locked it when I entered,” he told her as he pushed her further onto the desk. “Have a little more faith in me, love.”

Atrina laughed a little. “Why am I not surprised that this was your intent all along?”

Alistair wiggled his eyebrows at her, causing her to laugh more. “I thought I made it fairly obvious when I started fondling you,” he commented, sounding almost innocent.

Another laugh left her as she kicked off her boots. “I didn't expect we'd be doing it on a _desk._ ” She grabbed him by the collar and forced him onto the desk with her.

“It should hold, seems sturdy enough.” He hit the desk for good measure before he focused on taking off her clothes.

Giving him a look she made him pause. “With our stamina?”

He laughed. “Now I'm curious to see how long it holds up.”

“Maker,” she mumbled as she helped him get her out of her clothes. Once she was free she quickly focused on him. “I'm not the only one who's going to be naked here.”

He took her hands stopping her. She looked at him with confusion before he shook his head. “In a moment...” he said before placing his lips on her temple. “I want to know how _badly_ you missed me.”

She scoffed lightly, but felt her heart quicken a little. “Are you serious?”

“ _Very_ , love...” he murmured as his lips brushed her ear. “Did you think of me?”

She shivered a little before kissing his cheek. “Every day and every night...”

He pulled back a little to look down at her. “Alone in your tent...” His eyes held hers and she bit her bottom lip.

“...Alone in my tent... I... had to... make due,” she said before seeing something flash in his eyes. She licked her lip before he let go of her hands.

“Show me,” he told her and Atrina felt her body flush.

She fidgeted a little. “Can't we just...” she trailed off at his smirk.

“I want to see,” he said as his smirk turned into a grin. “I've never seen you... I want to see it.”

She pouted a little before sighing. “Fine,” she said before biting her lip. “Want commentary?” she asked sarcastically.

He chuckled a little. “Only a little.”

Taking a breath she watched him as she leaned back onto the desk. She shivered from the cold hard surface. “Normally I'd still be wearing my smallclothes,” she began as she lightly trailed a hand down her stomach. “Play lightly with the hem, to tease myself, but seeing as you already relieved me of them...” She touched lightly at her folds and felt a tingle go through her. A smile flashed on her lips slightly from the feeling.

Glancing at Alistair she saw he started to walk around the desk. His eyes were focused on her as if she was the only thing in whole world. Her heart picked up in speed as she watched him. She didn't open her mouth again in fear she would ramble off the whole time.

Biting her lip she opened her legs more before slipping her fingers into her fold. Instantly she felt how wet Alistair had made her and she shuddered when she lightly touched her clitoris. It was sensitive already which made her body tense a little.

As she fingered herself Alistair stopped in front of her. Atrina felt herself heat up more as he watched her and she almost felt shy. It was silly, he was her husband, they had sex many times before...

But she was never one to touch herself until they were forced apart. Memories of those lonely nights in her tent came back to the forefront of her mind.

Pleasure went through her when her mind jumped to when she saw Alistair again. She picked up in speed and grabbed her breast without thinking about it. Her body had control as her mind focused on the man she loved and craved. Pinching her nipple a soft moan left her and she didn't notice Alistair becoming tense in front of her.

Her hips started to move in time with her fingers before she slipped two fingers inside herself. In her mind she tried to pretend it was him inside of her, but she knew her slender fingers could never fill him like he could. A louder moan left her before she sat up with her fingers remaining inside of her. She braced herself against the desk as she moved hips, her hand pressing hard against her sex, as she made her fingers go as deep as they could.

Her eyes closed as she thought about his hot kisses on her skin and she started to go faster. “Alistair...” she moaned out as she threw her head back in pleasure. Before she could reach her climax, she was pushed back onto the desk, lips covering hers.

She moaned into the kiss as she kept her fingers going. A gasp left her when her hand was removed from her center. Pulling back from the kiss she looked at Alistair in surprise when he pinned her hand above her head.

A shaky gasp left her when she felt his fingers took the place of hers. A cry left her when he added a third finger like before. He leaned close to her ear. “I'm the only one who can make those sounds leave you... I've told you this before.”

She breathed almost as quickly as his fingers moved. “E-even... when I'm thinking of you?”

His other hand went to her breast and squeezed it before pinching her nipple. A cry left her as he bit her neck. “Not when I'm _right_ here...”

“You're the one--!” She stopped short when he took her breast in his mouth. A load moan left her when he sucked and nibbled. “Stop _teasing_ me,” she growled as she grabbed at his clothes.

A husky chuckle left him before he pulled away from her. A soft groan left her when he removed his fingers from her. She could already feel herself pulsating from both the excitement of herself and from him. When he finally took his clothes off she shivered in excitement.

At seeing his erection she licked her lips. Before he could climb back on top of her she took hold of him. Inside her hand she felt him tense. Giving him a seductive look, she kissed the head, making him shiver. Her hand started to rub him hard before she slipped her mouth over him.

Alistair tensed even more as he braced a hand on the desk. “Maker...” he mumbled before he took a sharp breath.

Her tongue moved around his head as she continued to rub him hard and fast. She removed her mouth only to kiss down the length of his shaft before running her tongue up back to the head.

His free hand tangled in her hair as she continued before he lightly pulled on it. Pulling away from his penis she looked up at him. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her up to his lips. They both moaned into the kiss before Atrina let him lead her back onto the desk.

His lips attacked her neck as her own did the same to his. Kisses and bites covered their skins as his hands moved up her body to her breasts. Her own hands explored his chest, taking in each muscle and each scar on his skin. He squeezed and fondled her before settling his hands on either side of her head.

Her hands moved to his hair as she felt him adjust on top of her. A shiver went through her when she felt his penis tease the opening of her vagina.

Lifting his head, Alistair looked down at her with a loving look, making her knees shake slightly. “Maker, Atrina...” he breathed out with a smile. “I love you, so damn much.”

Tears stung the corner of her eyes a little. “I love you too, Alistair. And I have missed you more than you realize.”

He stole her lips with his once more as he wrapped his arms around her. Holding her tightly to him he slipped inside of her with ease.

A cry of pleasure left her before it turned into a moan as he rocked his hips against hers. Her own hips mimicked his as he went slow at first. Her nails raked across his back making him go faster.

He let go of her and braced himself on the desk before he started going harder against her. She covered her mouth to muffle the cries and moans that were getting louder with each thrust.

Then Alistair raised her legs to his shoulders while giving her a mischievous look which made her laugh. Her laugh turned into a scream as he started up again. The angle he was in drove her crazy. Quickly she covered her mouth and glared at him when he chuckled.

She pushed him off of her while stifling a cry that wanted to escape as he left her. He opened his mouth to protest but she made him sit down on the desk. He gave her a curious look before she turned around and slipped into his lap.

Grabbing his member she held it in place as she slipped over him. Her head leaned back onto his shoulder as a moan of pleasure left her. He moaned a little when she started moving her hips on him. His hands grabbed her breasts as she moved and he kissed any skin he could reach as she arched her back.

Atrina leaned more forward, her hands on his knees, making him go deeper in her. Alistair grabbed her hips and made her go faster and harder. She screamed and neither of them tried to stop it from leaving her.

Her nails dug into his skin which caused him to hiss a little. With a hand on her middle, keeping himself in her, he forced her up. Quickly he turned them around and pressed her down onto the desk. Atrina grabbed the edges of the wood as Alistair slammed into her. She screamed his name and felt the desk tremble at how hard he was going.

A loud knock on the door of the study caused him to pause. Atrina drank in the air in short loud breaths, her voice and lungs getting a momentarily break.

“Y-yes?” Alistair called, sounding just as breathless as she felt.

“Pardon, ser, heard a woman screaming,” the voice of an inquisition soldier said from beyond the door.

Atrina tossed Alistair a weak 'told you so' look over her shoulder. He narrowed his eyes and jerked inside of her, causing her to squeak. A soft chuckle left him at her glare.

“Uh... ser?”

“Right, sorry,” Alistair said quickly. “Everything's fine.”

The sound of armor shifting was heard from behind the door. “...And the woman?”

Atrina let out a breath as she propped herself up a little on her elbows. “She's fine too!” she called, causing Alistair to stifle a laugh. “Now, if you don't mind, go back to your duty and _leave_ us,” she said practically growling. She had been so close to her release that now she was becoming irritable.

“U-um, yes, ma'am!”

The soldier quickly scampered away and she let out a humph. Alistair chuckled but stopped short when she rubbed herself against him.

“Ahem, you need to _finish_ something that _you_ started,” she said coolly as she flexed her muscles around his member, making him jump a little.

He smirked. “As my lady commands,” he said before picking up where he left off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this awhile back, shared it on tumblr, buuuut can't find the tumblr post, soooo, ta-daaah!


End file.
